The Hidden Arboretum
by potterfan2006
Summary: 3 Atlantis crew members have a diffrent prespective on one story sorry i am not that good with Summry's Complete
1. Chapter 1

Written 07/01/05

**The Hidden Arboretum**

**(Dr. Elizabeth Whir Point of view)**

**By: Potterfan2006**

As I was walking past one of the many balconies of the Atlantis base on my way to a mission briefing when I happened to notice something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a rather large room just off the steps of the nearest balcony. Then curiosity got the best of me. I walked to the balcony then down the stairs that lead into the room. I looked around and noticed that it looked like an Arboretum only with no flowers in it. Just as I was about to walk out I noticed the flowers just start to spring up out of the ground. So I set down and watched them grow I did not know how long that I was sitting there but the next time became aware of my surroundings again I looked outside and noticed that it was starting to get dark. Just as I was about to get up and go to dinner when I herd some one call my name so I walked out of the room and into the hallway. There I ran into Dr. Beckett and he said, "there you are lass John, Tayla, and I have been looking all over for you." He taped his ear peace and said, "John, I found her thanks you for your help." Then a pause then he said, "Dr. Beckett out." He then turned to me and asked, "Lass are you ok?"

"Yes why do you ask?" I answered with another question.

Dr. Beckett then responded, "When you did not show up for the mission briefing we were worried so we started to search for you and then here you are." Just then I started to feel a little light headed so I put my hand on the wall to steady myself and Dr. Beckett sprang into action. He came over to me and put his hand on my arm and asked, "lass are sure you are ok?" I shook my head yes and the world did a sickening loop so I slid down the wall and closed my eyes. The next thing that I knew was Dr. Beckett on his knees in front of me he said, "your shaking and you are sweating when was the last time that you had eaten something." After that he looked me straight in the before I answered him.

"Last night about 6:30pm." I replied.

Dr. Beckett looked at his watch and said, "that was over 24 hours ago lets get you down to the mess hall to get you something to eat because your blood sugar is low." As I got up Dr. Beckett put his arms around me and looked me in the eye and said the one thing that I thought he would never ask me, " Elizabeth will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend." I said yes and then he said that he loved me then he kissed me on the neck. Then we walked down to the mess hall to have dinner together.

**The End**

**Note:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters from that show I am just using them


	2. Chapter 2

Written 07/01/05

**The Hidden Arboretum **

**(Dr. Carson Beckett Point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

I walked in to the mission briefing this morning at 0800 hours every one was present in the meeting room. Rodney McKay, Major John Shepherd, Tayla, Dr. Zelenka, Sergeant Bates and Aiden Ford. But the one person that I did not see was Dr. Elizabeth Whir while I know that she could be running late because she is after all human. But she is usually the first person at the meetings but I took my seat anyway and I hoped that she would show up soon. 10 minuets passed and then 15 then 20 then finally after 25 minutes of just sitting there John Shepherd piped up and said, "anyone know where Elizabeth is she was supposed to be here about 25 minutes ago?" I just set there as others piped up and said no I have not yet seen her this morning. Then I suggested that we called her on her ear peace. John did that and no one responded he tried again and still nothing. I started to get worried we waited about 5 more minutes then John tried again he still got nothing. Then I told John that we should start a search party to go find Elizabeth and he agreed so we Left and started the search John and Tayla went to check out her quarters and the mess hall. I am checking the infirmary and her office. Just as I was leaving the infirmary. John called me to tell me that they had checked the mess hall and that they were going to check her quarters next. He also said that hey would contact me when they were done there. Just as I was walking past one to the balconies on the way to Elizabeth's office I saw someone stand up in a room. I called her name then she came out and I came up to her feeling relieved that I found her.

"There you are lass John, Tayla and I have been looking all over for you," I told her.

I tapped my ear peace and said, "John I found her think you for your Help." John then said,

"Ok copy that see you later Carson," he told me.

Then I tapped my ear peace again and said, "Dr. Beckett out." I then turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Lass are you ok?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She answered with another question.

I responded by saying, "when you did not show up for the mission briefing we were worried so we started to search for you and then here you are." I then saw something that scared me a little Elisabeth put her hand on the wall so I sprung into action. I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm and asked again, "lass are you sure you are ok?" She then shook her head yes she then slid down the wall and closed her eyes so I got on my knees in front of her and is said, "Lass when was the last time that you had eaten something?" I looked her straight in the eyes she then she finally answered me.

"Last night about 6:30pm," she replied.

I looked at my watch and it was 7:15pm so I said, "that was over 24 hours ago. Lets get you down to the mess hall to get you something to eat because you blood sugar is low." As Elizabeth got up I put my arm around her and looked her in the eyes and I asked her something that I have wanted to say to her for a long time, "Elizabeth will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" and she said yes. My world was so light I thought that could fly so I told her that I loved her. Then I kissed her on the neck. Then we walked down to the mess hall to have dinner together.

**The End**

**Note:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters from that show I am just using them


	3. Chapter 3

Written 07/01/05

**The Hidden Arboretum **

**(Major John Shepherd Point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

I woke up early this morning and could not get back to sleep so I got dressed and headed down to the mission briefing on my way I grabbed a strong cup of coffee. As I reached the conference room for the mission briefing I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 0730 so I had a ½ hour before the meeting so I walked in and took my usual seat. I drank the rest of my coffee and then I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes for just a minuet. The next thing that I knew people coming in for the meeting waked me up. I looked around and noticed that everyone was there but our Esteemed leader Dr. Elizabeth whir. I looked at my watch again and saw that it was 0800 hours and the meeting was supposed to start. But as I looked around there was still no Elizabeth so we waited hoping that she was running late. 10 minutes passed then 15 then 20 then finally after 25 minutes I piped up and asked no one in particular, " any one know where Elizabeth is she was supposed to be here 25 minutes ago." The only response that I got from that was, " no I have not seen her yet this morning." Then Dr. Beckett suggested that we call her on her ear peace I did that and no one responded I tried again and still nothing I waited 5 minutes more and tried again and still got nothing. Then Carson said, " John I think that we should start searching for Elizabeth." So Tayla and I left with Carson. He sent Tayla and I to check her quarters and the mess hall. While he will check out the infirmary and her office. So we split up. When we reached the mess hall we walked in and looked around. We asked a few people if they have seen Elizabeth whir and they have not seen her so we turned around and I contacted Dr. Beckett, "Major Shepherd to Dr. Beckett." Then a pause "Dr. Beckett here what can I do for you." I then responded, Tayla and I have checked the mess hall and no one there has seen her so we are going to check her quarters next. We will contact you when we are done there." So Tayla and I walked for a little while. When we reached Elizabeth's quarters we knocked and she did not answer so we walked into her quarters and looked around it was very clean and neat. So clean that it would make a clean freak look dirty. But just as I was about to call Carson to tell him that no one was there it was Carson that called me, " John I found her thank you for your help." I then said, "ok copy that see you later Carson." I then heard Carson say, " Dr. Beckett out." After that I turned to Tayla and asked, " what would you like to do now?" then Tayla responded. "How about we do some weapons practice Major?" I turned to her with a smile and said, "you're on" when she nodded her head we on the way to the workout Gym to have fun.

**The End**


End file.
